This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of the art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention. The following discussion is intended to provide information to facilitate a better understanding of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that statements in the following discussion are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
One primary factor in the design of a ladder is safety. The user of the ladder and the appurtenances the user uses when on the ladder must be stably and securely supported without concern that some aspect of the ladder will fail, resulting in injury to the user or damage to the appurtenances.
Another important factor in the design of the ladder is weight. The ladder should be as light as possible for its function while being safe so the ladder may be moved as easily as possible and not being cumbersome.
Current technology in regard to the production of ladder rungs is limited by aluminum forming applications. There are 2 styles of aluminum rungs: 1) Swaged joint rung assembly has 5 parts (2—rung plates, 2—ferrules and 1—pre-cut rung) that are swaged together to form a rung assembly. 2) Beaded rung assembly has 3 parts (1—pre-cut rung and 2 rung plates). This invention requires one process to mold a rung with no other forming processes after the rung has been molded.